It Runs Deep in the Family
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Una auténtica reunion familiar del horror tiene lugar cuando los Addams invitan a los sobrinos de Morticia, Lydia Deetz y Edgar y Ellen a pasar unos días con ellos.


**Summary:** Una auténtica reunion familiar del horror tiene lugar cuando los Addams invitan a los sobrinos de Morticia, Lydia Deetz y Edgar y Ellen a pasar unos días con ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, lugares y cualquier otra cosita por el estilo no son, ni serán, de mi propiedad. De los Addams estaré usando una mezcla de la serie de televisión y las películas; Edgar & Ellen, mezcla de cartoon y libros; Beetlejuice cartoon.

**It Runs Deep in the Family.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Familia.**

Cuando el alcalde de Nodlandia volvió a su oficina luego de presidir cierto acto público, su secretaria (sabiamente) decidió no hacer alusión a la viscosa sustancia amarillo verdosa que cubría cabeza y hombros de su jefe. Por ende, tampoco podía mencionar el ya citado evento…

En su lugar, tecleó algunas palabras en su máquina de escribir. ¿Qué palabras? ¡A quién le importa! No había papel.

Y de todas formas, ¿quién en la actualidad usa una máquina de escribir? Pues la usa quien no puede costear una computadora; aunque bien mirado, una computadora usada de dos cachetadas debería salir más barata que una reliquia de los tiempos de la rocola. ¿Y por qué razón los del Ayuntamiento de Nodlandia no podían costearse una computadora? Pues sencillamente que el presupuesto para el equipo de oficina había tenido que ser recortado a favor del presupuesto de reparaciones y limpieza del pueblo (cortesía de ciertos mellizos).

Un hecho que el Alcalde Knightsleigh no podía sino recordar mientras reemplazaba su arruinado traje por el repuesto que siempre guardaba en su oficina. Después de tantos años, había aprendido a prever y prepararse, igual que muchos ciudadanos de Nodlandia. Aún así, las… las… "cosas" (¡qué nombre darles!) que esos niños eran capaces de idear y poner en práctica… Honestamente, ¡el Alcalde ya estaba harto! Esos mocosos eran completamente intratables; cualquier esfuerzo que él y los demás habitantes del pueblo habían puesto en práctica en su afán por domesticarlos (¡bestias salvajes y no niños!) había terminado en un verdadero y 100% auténtico desastre.

Ni al Alcalde Knightsleigh ni a ningún otro le sorprendía que los padres de esos dos engendros hubieran agarrado y se hubieran largado a Dios sabía dónde; cualquiera en su situación habría hecho lo mismo. Pero eso había resultado en un serio problema para las pobres almas que aún vivían en Nodlandia y que tenían que sufrir lo insufrible día con día al tener que interactuar con los gemelos.

¡Si tan sólo el tipo raro ese que vivía en el jardín de la mansión les pusiera un hasta aquí! Pero obviamente el tipo era demasiado vago e irresponsable como para eso; ¡por algo era jardinero en vez de desempeñar una ocupación de provecho! Como contador o cajero o cualquier otra actividad útil y productiva.

La necesidad de alguien que controlara a esos niños era definitiva, pero definitivo, también, ¡era el hecho de que nadie en toda Nodlandia estaba lo bastante chiflado como para echarse el paquetito! No por primera vez, el Alcalde Thadeus acarició la idea de mandar a los demonios al orfanato… y la desechó. Ya lo había intentado una vez y tanto el subsecuente incendio como las amenazas y maldiciones de las monjitas le habían dejado en claro la inviabilidad de dicha idea. Tan inviable como había resultado ser el sacarlos de la ciudad: ellos volvían, siempre volvían, y cuando lo hacían, se aseguraban de que todo el pueblo se enterara… Ni hablar de encerrar a los monstruos en un sótano oscuro; si bien a los gemelos les encantaría, los de Derechos Humanos decían que no se podía. (¡Tratar de meter en las cabezotas de semejantes idiotas que no se estaba lidiando con _humanos_!).

El Alcalde se rascó pensativamente su prominente papada, fiel testigo de que se alimentaba muy bien a pesar del estrés al que estaba sujeto día con día (o tal vez a consecuencia de ese mismo estrés). Lo que realmente necesitaba, más que alguien que controlara a los gemelos, era alguien que estuviera _obligado_ a controlar a los gemelos, un guardián o tutor legal –el cual obviamente no podía ser de Nodlandia-, quizá alguien de fuera, tal vez un pariente de los niños…

El Alcalde estuvo a punto de patearse a sí mismo en aquel preciso momento.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Un pariente! ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en eso? ¡Un pariente de los niños estaría obligado a hacerse cargo de ellos, quisiera o no!

¡Y eso resolvería todos sus problemas! Porque así no sólo lograría enjaretarle los malditos mocosos a algún pobre desgraciado, sino que también estaría deshaciéndose del problema principal (los gemelos) de raíz. Tal vez ellos estuvieran dispuestos a quedarse con su familia, al menos el tiempo suficiente para mudar el pueblo sin decirle a nadie la nueva ubicación…

El nuevo problema, entonces, radicaba en si los mocosos tenían algún pariente y en encontrar al susodicho. ¡Y por Thadeus I que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo! Empezando por averiguar si los monstruos tenían apellido.

-o-o-o-

Las averiguaciones se realizaron con la mayor discreción; era vital que los gemelos no se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo. Resultó que nadie en todo el pueblo conocía el apellido de los chicos (ni siquiera en la escuela lo sabían), o los nombres de sus padres (¿alguien los había visto alguna vez?), pero luego de una concienzuda búsqueda en los registros de la ciudad, resultó que la mansión junto al vertedero estaba a nombre de Edgar y Ellen Ogden, hijos de un tal Alan Ogden y una mujer llamada Morella, de soltera Usher. Por parte de Ogden no parecía haber ningún familiar vivo. Pero una investigación detallada reveló que Morella Usher había tenido una hermana gemela, Lenore, quien había muerto hacía algunos años, dejando una hija de nombre Lydia Deetz.

Por ese lado, nada; la chica (que vendría a ser prima de los gemelos) tenía dieciséis años; ¡era demasiado joven como para demandarla y que se hiciera cargo de las bestias! Y su padre no tenía obligación legal para con ellos. De todas formas, el Alcalde decidió dejar la opción abierta, en caso de no encontrar nada mejor.

La búsqueda continuó y salió a relucir el nombre de Madeline Usher, madre de Morella y Lenore, abuela de los gemelos… y recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico.

¿Tal vez era cosa de familia?

Madeline Usher tenía una hermana, Griselda Frump, la cual tenía dos hijas: Ophelia y Morticia. Ambas vivas y localizables… bastante prometedor. Finalmente (con la ayuda de una moneda), el Alcalde se decidió por Morticia, apellido de casada Addams…

Con un rezo y los dedos cruzados, el honorable alcalde Thadeus Knightleigh VIII, se dispuso a entrar en acción.


End file.
